Who is That Kid
by animalsare4life
Summary: Darry has a new job. He works at Ponyboys school. He is a history teacher and a football coach. During the first practice Darry saw a kid who looks firmiliar. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Who is That Kid?

summary- This takes place after the book. Darry has a new job as you will read in the story. Darry is at work when he see's a kid. He thinks he knows him but he is not sure whe he is.  
Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders. I only own any charachters thats not in the book. Well its in Darry'd POV!

"Get up Soda amd Ponyboy."I called to my brothers. Today was my first day at my new job. I got hired as a history teacher and football coach. After the hearing I lost my jobs for missing so much work.

"Up and at 'em."I called to my brothers. "Were up."they called sleeply. I had just finished laying breakfast on the table when they came lopeing down. We has chochlate cake and eggs for breakfast. " We got to leave in five minuetes." I called try to get my brothers out the door. After about five minutes we made it to the truck.

We dropped Soda off at the DX for work. After we got him to work I drove to work with Ponyboy. I pulled into the parking lot and Ponyboy and me both climbed out. I walked into the school and signed in at the office. U walked into my classroom to prepare for class.

The bell rang to signify the students to go to thier locker and to class. Students started comeing in to the classroom. They all to took a seat and talked to each other. Guys were showing off to each other and girls were giggleing. Finall the tarsy bell rang and everyone fell silent.

I took the role call sheet. I started takeing roll. After role was takeing I intruduced myself. "I'm am Mr.Curtis I am your history teacher as you should be able to tell!

I just told them about my standards I have. I went over class rules not really wanting to give them work on my 1st dat at the job. All the classes were about the same.

After school was over I headed to the football field for practice. The team gathered and I circled them around and introduced myself. I got the started on some easy drills. Thats when I saw him.He was a good size kid. A little tall a greaser.

'Who is this kid I was wondering. He was an excellent football player. I just have to find out who he is' I thought to myself.

Sorry its so short. The next chapter will reveal who the kid is. Everything goes the same way as in the book just to let you know. PLease review! 


	2. name

Who is that kid

summary- This chapter you will find out who the kid is. This takes place the following morning at the breakfast table. Darry pov!

" Hey Ponyboy do you know the new kid who plays football. HE looks firmilar and he's in your grade." I said to my youngest brother."No but I have heard of him." he answered. " Did you happen to catch his name?" I asked. "No I never did." he answered.

"Lets go" I called to my brothers twenty minutes later. We walked out and got in the truck. I drove Soda to the DX. "Have a good day." I called after him as we left. We arrived at the school. We climbed out of the truck and headed into the school.

I awaited the kids for first hour. As I was waiting at my door for the tardy bell I saw him. 'Who is he' I wondered. He was talking to a group of boys. A couple of the boys were in my first hour. I was geting very anxious for football practice.

Before I knew it the tardy bell rang. The 1st hour class went by so slowly. I thought the day would ever end. I was in the 3rd section. I think I was going to fast for everyone. Finally the 1st hour dissmissal bell rang. All the kids hurried out.

I stood int the hall way and the kid and a group of boys walked by. "Hey David how is the new football coach?" one of the boys asked. "He is okay. He seems to know alot about football." David answered. His name is David. I never knew him but he still seems so firmiliar.

The rest of the hours went bye. Finally the end of the day bell rung. I headed to the football field. A couple of the boys had already arrived. After 15 minutes all the boys were thier. I got some boys started on some drills.

I watched very deterimined to find out about David. Maybe I know a older brother of his I thought to myself. He had a bright blond hair. He looked really tough like.

At the end of practice I approached David. "Yes sir can I help you?" He asked. "Yes I wanted to tell you that you did excellent today." I said. "Thanks sir." he said. " Call me Darry if you please too." I said. "Okay thanks Darry." HE said.

I sat down as David headed to the locker room.I really should of asked him his name I thought to myself. I waited for him to leave the dressing room. I stared and my eyes followed him before he exited. I stood up to follow him but decided against it.

I drove to the DX and picked Soda up before going home. " Hey Ponyboy the kids name is David."I said. "I know I found that out to day as well. He came up and talked to me." Ponyboy said. " What he say?" I asked. " He asked if the football coach was my brother. I answered him yes. He said I was lucky to have a brother like you. He said to even know your brother. He is in foster care." Ponyboy said.

" Poor kid not liveing with his family. At least us 3 have each other. So he thinks your lucky. The kid is an awesome football player." I said. "I know but he seems happy." Ponyboy said.

We all talked through dinner. The next day at school was so slow. Many times I saw David. He was always with a group of boys. After the final bell rang I headed to the football field. I arrived and many boys were thier and warming up.

After practice I had a team meeting. I had to get all thier names down to put them in a certain position. I decided to do it today so I can find out David's last name. I called everyon but David.

" David What is you last name?" I asked. " David Winston." he said. I wrote his name down so I could remember then it hit me. He was Dally's little brother.

Okay thats all for now. Next chapter find out more about what is going on. I hop you enjoyed it. Sorry its not very short but not very long either.

Thanks-

Moni- Here is the newest chapter. I hop you enjoy it. Thanks for the review.

Koolgirl'slilsis- Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it.

AvengeingAngelofJustice-I will try to get the chapters longer. I have been kind of busy so its hard. Thanks for the review.

Justplaying- Thanks for the review big-bro. I hope you like this chapter.

Mimi- I hop you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Thanks everyone for the suggestions. 


	3. some questions and anwers

Who is that kid chapter three!  
Summary- OKay you just found out in the last chapter David is DAlly Winston's little brother. This chapter you'll find out why he is in OKlahoma and not in New York.

Author note- Sorry for the wait on the update. Tonight I am makeing it a goal to get this chapter posted and one to Darry in the middle. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now on with the story.

Darry's POV

I walked to the truck in a daze. 'What is DAlly's little brother doing in OKlahoma and not in New York.' I drove home barely focuseing on the road. 'I got to find out more about him and why he's here and stuff.' I thought to myself.

I walked in the house to find Ponyboy sitting on the couch eating cake. " Hey Darry" he greeted. "Hey Pony." I greeted back. "Whats on your mind?" He asked. "huh? Why do you think thier is anything on my mind?" I asked. " Just because i'm your little brother and I can tell." he answered. I grinned at him.

"Did you find out anything about David?" he asked. "Yeah I did I found out his last name and who's little brothr he is" I answered. "Who's little brother?" He asked. "His names is David WInston."I answered. "Who's little brother is that?" he begun. His faced went shocked. "He is Dally's little brother?" he asked or more a statement. "Yes he is." I answered.

"WHy is he here in OKlahoma then?" he asked. "I don't know i'm planning on finding out tommorrow." I said. "Okay i'm telling Soda whe he gets home and the rest of the gang." Pony said. "Tell Soda not the gang yet." I said. "Okay what ever." he said.

I walked into the kitchen and started dinner. Around six Soda came in and I heard him in Pony in the front room talking. "Soda that kid David you know the one we were talking about. His last name is WInston. He's Dally's little brother. We can not tell the gang though cause Darry said so." Pony finished.

"Dally's brother? No way!" Soda exclaimed said. "Yes way. Darry is going to look into why he is here in Oklahoma. Pony said. "Thats weird."Soda said walking into the kitchen to eat.

We all talked about David and other thing that night the next mornig wwent the same as usual. At the end of the day I walked to football practice. "Hey David" I called walking towards him. "Yes coach?" he said comein over to meet me.

"Do you have a older brother?" I asked. "Yes sir. He lives here in Tulsa some where. He said. "Do you happen to know his name?" I asked. "Yes sir its Dally Winston. Do you know him?"he asked. "I did we were good pals." I said. "What do you mean you did?" David asked supicously. "Nothing at all." I answered. "I'm sure." he said.

"Hey David why are you here in Oklahoma and not in New york? I asked. He looked at me for a second. " I was placed in a foster homa and I had a choice of here or New York. I choose here so I could find my brother." he said.

"Maybe you can come by tommorrow after practice to meet the gang he hung around with and my brothers." I said. "Sounds good."David said running back to join the practice. After I finished off practice I was still thinking about the whole David thing.

When I got home Pony rushed up wanting some news. "So what did you find out?" He asked. "He is in foster care and came here to find DAlly. Oh, yeah he's comeing here after practice tommorror." I said.

Pony just stood thier takeing in all the information he had just recieved. "I can not wait to meet him." he finally said. "You can inform Soda because I got a headache so I am going to lay down and rest." I said. "Okay." Pony said as I left the room and went to my bedroom.

author note- Its getting late. Who cares? Any ways none of the chapters will be long. I just like to give a little information about the situation at a time. Just to make you suffer and wait. The next chapter is when David meets the gang. After the next chapter the story might take a little while for updates as I wait for the best ideas to type into the chapter. It won't be very long no more then a little over a week per update. I have testing next week at school so i'm not sure on how long the wait for the chapter will be.

thanks- thanks for the reviews!

blingblinger-I am glad you like the story so far. I hope you like the new update.

blame it on the goverment- I am glad you like the chapter. Keep up the good work on your storys.

mimi-I'm glad you liked the twist. I had to trick ya. ANY WAYS I hope you like the updates chapter.

Julz- I hope you like the update. Thanks for the review. I hope you found out more dureing this chapter about David.

Sully- I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

EvaUnKnown- I hope you like this chapter. I hope your not disappointed in it. Well thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it so far.

OTHlover04- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.

flyergirl-07- I hope you like this chapter. I'm glad to hear you think i'm a good writer.

Thanks again for all the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Who Is That Kid?

Chapter Four

Dedicated to all hott guys everywhere :D :cough:Ingine:cough: Also anyone who reads and/or reviews this ficcy love ya'all.

NOTE! - Sorry it took so long to update this fic. My internet was out and I've been checkin out hott guys XD lmao also schools a bitch. HIYA OMG WEEE lmao

Summary...you should know this by now o.o; it's somewhere among the beginning chapters lol. Also it's on the thingy...er summary part before you click on the link to the story.

What now?

STORY TIME:D

Shout Outs! - HI Animalsare4life ahahaha I'm typing all this for you untill we get to the fic unless you want me to type it while you tell me what to type cause I'm faster than you ahahaha XD Give me your monitor O.O -Love: KoiBara-

P.S: Animalsare4life is trying to kill me with overdose salad dressing D: lmao

Notha Note yo! - Sorry I deleted chapter 4 last time n.n;; I didn't like where it was going.

----Fic Start----

-Darrys POV-

I woke up from my slumber to fix breakfast for my kid brothers. Walking around the frontroom I noted that it was a mess and would have to be cleaned up, but not now. I decided to go check on my brothers who where still sleeping soundly in there bed. I opened the door and stared at my kid brothers sleeping peacefully.

I really felt lucky and more grateful to have my kid brothers with me.I watched them a second longer before going back down stairs to start breakfast. I made pancakes for breakfast this moring. I felt it would nice for a change.

Once I was done cooking I went up the stairs to wake up my brothers. "Soda! Pony! Wake up" I said shaking them softly. They stirred a little but did not wake up. I tried again. This time Soda sat up and declared "I'm up! I'm up!" I giggled turning my attention the to the baby of the house. "Hey Pony. Rise and shine" I said shaking him. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times starring at me.

"Breakfast" I said ruffling his hair. He got up and I headed back to the kitchen to meet up with Soda. "Pancakes?'' Soda asked me a little suprised. "I felt like a change" I said sitting down to eat my share. We all ate breakfast and got ready for our Friday. We were all excited about David. Soon we had to leave.

Once we got to school Pony headed his way and me mine. For a school assignment that day I assigned them a two page report on 'The Tulsa Race Riot' wich was due Monday. They all moaned but I ignored them.

School was long and tiring. Kids where talking alot and today I was just a little annoyed by it. Well soon the day was over. I headed down to the football field for practice.The boys were hovering around the new watergirl who just happened to be a captain of the cheer squad. Coincidence I think not.

"Ok everyone to the center of the field!" I yelled. They all said their byes to the new watergirl and took off into the field. There I talked to them about the upcoming game that coming Tuesday against The Wildcats. I then divided them in two lines and started them on some defense drills. We had a hard practice so since it was Friday I let them go a half hour early.

I'll be right back," David said heading to the locker room. About ten minutes later David came back changed and dripping wet from his shower. We then got in my truck and headed towards my house.

Davids pov

Darry pulled into the drive of a house. "This is where I live." he announced. I followed him into the house shutting the door behind me. I surveyed the scene around me. A kid i've scene around school a few times was sitting in front of a tv watching Mickey mouse.

Two kids I've never seen before were armwrestling and talking. Then on the couch I saw Ponyboy. I've talked to the kid a time or two at school. He was sitting down reading a book.

"David I assume you know my youngest brother Ponyboy" He said nodding towards the couch. I shook my head yes. "Thats Keith but we call him Two-bit," he said pointing to the Mickey mouse kid. Two-bit never even looked over. "This is my other kid brother Soda and his friend Steve," Darry finished.

"Hey David" the kid I pressume is Soda calls to me. "Hey" I return. The group looks like a nice bunch of guys. I thought for a moment. "So did yall guys know my brother? Dallas Winston?" I asked. Suddenly everyone was staring at me.

"Yeah we did. He was a real tough kid." Darry started.

The end please review. I'm focusing on finishing up this fic right now. The next chapter continues with him at the Curtis's house.


End file.
